


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Jack, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is worried that Daniel is too inocent and that he is taking advantage of him. Daniel decides to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lobo em pele de cordeiro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133300) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> Thanks to the lovely feygrim for volunteering as beta. Also thanks to screamingarrows for helping me despite not being in this fandom.  
> This is my first Stargate fanfic, and also the first time I wrote smut without it being a terrible experience.

Jack couldn’t understand the transformation that Daniel went through when he got in the bedroom. It wasn’t possible that this baby faced genius that blushed when he received a single lustful look in public, fumbled embarrassingly when trying to show interest in someone and seemed to suffer from complete system shutdown when receiving public displays of affection, was the same person who now looked at him as a leopard playing with his prey.

 

It was all his fault, and Jack knew it. He had made Daniel lose control and now he was facing the consequences. The anticipation took his breath away and he wanted to yell at Daniel to hurry, but it would only make things worse. Daniel was even smart enough to pick up knots techniques with alien technology from the base, not even with all his training Jack could release himself now.

 

"You said you felt guilty for taking advantage of me. That I’m too innocent. I’ll show you exactly who is taking advantage of whom. "

 

Jack forced his neck up to look for Daniel, he had been tied in a way that forced his muscles so that he almost couldn’t keep his head up. He was absolutely vulnerable, naked and tied up in his own bed, exposed to Daniel for him to do as he pleased. Why had he agreed to this? Oh yeah, because he couldn’t refuse anything Daniel asked of him. He could have asked before what Daniel intended to do, but the excitement of not knowing was too good. He wanted Daniel to surprise him, as he was already doing. When Daniel suggested “Teal’c” as safe word, claiming it was the perfect word because he was almost like a big brother to them and nothing like the name of a brother to end arousal immediately, he realized he was dating someone with a much more disturbed sense of humor than he would have imagined. And if Teal’c found out they were using his name, they wouldn’t be safe even in another galaxy.

 

Daniel was sitting in an armchair on the opposite side of the room, in a corner barely hit by light, but Jack could tell he was still fully clothed and looking at him in a way that was perverted or wicked. Maybe both.

 

"When you said you were going to fuck me until I could no longer walk, I had the impression that there would be more you in this equation," He commented, lowering his head again.

 

Daniel laughed. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? But we need to make sure you are not taking advantage of me. And what’s the point of doing this unless you beg?”

 

Jack repeated to himself that Daniel could secretly be an alien with spectacular powers of disguise or have split personalities. 

 

"So your plan is to just stay there staring at me?" He asked, hoping to provoke him into action. After all, even Daniel’s self-control should have a limit.

 

Daniel stood up, slowly approaching him with a Cheshire cat smile. He sat at the foot of the bed between Jack’s legs. “You know, I have a theory that you’re a lot smarter than you pretend to be. Let’s test that theory?”

 

"I asked for a fuck and you give me a pop quiz? I should have stayed away from scientists."

 

Daniel ignored the comment and stretched over Jack’s to get something on the nightstand. So close, but not close enough. Jack pushed his hips up, seeking some kind of contact, but Daniel quickly moved away. “You wouldn’t be trying to cheat, would you Jack? The rules are simple. I’ll give you the name of a planet, if you can tell me which planet it is, you will be rewarded. If you get it wrong, we go back to the start. Get four in a row right and this pretty little ass is mine.”

 

"Then you will stand there reciting names of planets?" That was the weirdest idea of foreplay he had ever heard.

 

"Oh no, not reciting. I’ll write them down for you."

 

Daniel opened the lotion that had just picked up and ran a finger gently by Jack’s thigh, slowly drawing a P. The contact came with a burning sensation, and for a moment, Jack thought he was too desperate, before realizing it was the effect of the lotion. One by one, Daniel was writing the digits, increasingly approaching his groin. And when he was done, he gently blew it, chilling the lotion. Jack needed all his self-control to focus, P3X-774, he knew he had heard that name.

 

"Gaia, the planet of Nox." He finally remembered. Damn names automatically generated by computer, there should be a better way to name these things.

 

"Congratulations, Jack."

 

Daniel captured his lips in a savage kiss, which could indicate that Daniel was also struggling to maintain control. Jack gave himself completely to the kiss, desperate for contact. He just realized Daniel’s real intention when he felt the penetration of a carefully lubricated finger. Daniel had the concentration and technique of someone with many years of experience. Suddenly, Jack felt embarrassed. Daniel wasn’t an innocent little angel, he was a sex god who for some unfathomable reason had chosen him. He tried to joke that this was exactly the kind of reward he had in mind, but to his horror, he only managed to produce a loud moan. Daniel would never let him forget it.

 

"Now, concentrate. Don’t forget that if you make a mistake we have to go back to the start." Daniel’s voice changed completely when he was authoritative like this, and it was almost too much for Jack to bear.

 

He didn’t stop moving inside Jack as he passed his other hand on the open jar of lotion. He moved with a calm irritated and excited Jack. Jack was determined to get the four planets as quickly as possible, but when Daniel began writing on his cock, all that went through his mind was P5SONOFABITCH. He would need to guess, which was difficult with Daniel’s lips so close, blowing gently, if only he could move a bit…

 

"Errr, that planet of the sushi guy that kidnapped you?"

 

Daniel suddenly removed the finger and withdrew.

 

"Hey!” Jack exclaimed indignantly.

 

"Jack, I warned you about the consequences of making a mistake, now we’ll have to start all over again."

 

"You are a cruel teacher; was this how you treated your students?" Jack sneered.

 

Daniel approached his ear, taking the care of staying slightly out of reach if Jack turned his face. “No, this was how I treated my colleagues.” Jack made a mental note that he would need to make Daniel tell him the rest of that story sometime, because the mental image he had of Daniel as a professor didn’t involve bondage with colleagues. “Now Jack,” he said, backing away again “let’s try again.”.

 

This time, Daniel chose the lower abdomen, writing slowly and sometimes rubbing his wrist slightly against Jack’s cock. Jack was sure he would lose his sanity before getting to four planets, but at least he was able to discern the full name this time: P3X-118.

 

"Those assholes who could imitate us, escargot something."

 

Daniel laughed. “Stragoth. But I’ll count that as a right one. Do you see what you can do when you focus?” Daniel grabbed more lube and introduced one finger again, even more slowly, despite the urgency with which Jack tried to throw his body against him.

 

Still calmly, as if oblivious to the situation, he began to write another name in Jack’s chest, needlessly circling his nipples for what seemed like hours. P4C-970.

 

"Future Jack says don’t go there."

 

Daniel was being generous, choosing important, easy to remember planets, but he had already proven that his excuse that he couldn’t remember the computer generated names was false.

 

"Very well, Jack. I knew you would get it right." He said while adding a second finger. He moved with maddening precision, purposely avoiding the prostate. He wanted Jack to keep at least a bit of concentration. "Now it would be great if you could get this right, Jack. Only two more planets."

 

This time he chose the neck, writing P3X-974 across his Adam’s apple.

 

"Thor’s Hammer, Cimmeria."

 

He growled, frustrated when Daniel removed his fingers, and was about to complain when Daniel sat on his chest and began to slowly remove his clothes. He needed to force his shoulder and neck muscles to keep his chin up, but he didn’t want to miss a second of that show. Jack wondered for a moment if “sexy college professor” was a variant of “sexy librarian”, but decided that the former was much better. The three layers of baggy clothes hid a body with defined muscles that Jack knew well. The last thing to go were the glasses, and Jack gulped when Daniel rubbed his erection against his throat when stretching to put them on the nightstand. At some point he must have died and gone to the hands of a lust demon, because it wasn’t possible that his Daniel had so much self-control.

 

"Now Jack, if you miss this one you’ll make me very frustrated, and you don’t want that. So I need you to be especially focused now."

 

Daniel returned to the foot of the bed and directed at Jack a predatory smile that gave him chills. He had no idea of what Daniel would do if he got it wrong, but he wouldn’t risk it. Daniel lifted him slightly off the mattress, to write the last planet along his crack. P3W-451, it was Jack’s turn to laugh.

 

"Black hole, is that a pun?" Daniel again ignored the comment and dropped him in bed, getting up and leaving. Jack couldn’t see where he had gone. He started to get scared. Could he have been wrong? He was sure that that was the planet, but maybe his comment had annoyed Daniel. But he couldn’t believe Daniel would leave him here, tied up and with an erection that had lasted an impressive time for someone his age. "Daniel? Daniel! Don’t even think about leaving me here! I’ll have you court martialed!"

 

Daniel appeared in the doorway. “Court martial? Really? I’m not in military, and what would be the offense? Failure to fuck a senior officer?” Seeing Jack’s frown, he continued, “I went to get a condom in my backpack,” He said while showing it, as if to prove his claim.

 

"Oh. Then I got it right?"

 

Daniel climbed into bed again. “Yes, Jack. You got it right. Good boy, now you’ll get your reward. You really are desperate, aren’t you?” He said stroking his cheek gently.

 

"Yes, now less talking and more fucking.”

 

"I don’t know." He said pulling away again. "I don’t know if this is what you really want, maybe I’m too innocent."

 

"No, you don’t have a ounce of innocence. You are a wicked pervert hidden underneath a scientist with an angel’s face, now fuck me."

 

Daniel stopped after putting the condom. “This wasn’t a very polite request. You need to use the magic words.”

 

Jack glared at him, Daniel would make him beg, but pride didn’t mean much when all the blood in his body seemed to be concentrated in his groin. “Please,” He growled through gritted teeth.

 

"Please what?" Daniel asked, with his best fake innocence smile.

 

Jack sighed, he had already gotten this far… “Please fuck me.”

 

Daniel gave him another enigmatic smile and positioned himself and whispered, “I was expecting you to say that”, before kissing him deeply.

 

As with all he had done, he acted slowly. Jack was torn between the need to speed things up and the desire to keep what little pride he had left. Daniel knew what he was doing. Between the painfully slow pace, the bites on the neck and the caresses on his balls and cock, Daniel was making him crazy. Hos orgasm was fast and overwhelming, and he probably went out for a moment, because the next thing he knew was that Daniel was untying him and carefully inspecting his skin.

 

"Are you all right? You blacked out," Daniel said as he gently massaged the slightly red marks.

 

"The only thing really hurt is my ego, although my shoulders are killing me, but that’s just age getting to me."

 

"I think I have icy hot gel here, turn over."

 

Jack could barely move, but he obeyed. If he had to ask Dr. Freiser for a pain killer in the morning, he would have to explain what he was doing, and Daniel would probably implode in shame if that happened. Because all this dominating sexual energy disappeared in the moment he left the bedroom and turned into a shyness that had tricked Jack to the point of fearing he was taking advantage of a subordinate. Oh, and he would be court martialed for improper relations with someone under his command.

 

"Is there something you don’t have in that drawer, except for condoms?"

 

"I have that too, I just wanted to see how you would react if you thought I was gone." Daniel laughed, and easily dodged the pillow that Jack with a grunt tossed at him.

 

Daniel also knew what he was doing when it came to massages, which generated even more questions about the particular skill set that he seemed to have, but that was a question for another time. Because now, all that mattered was that all discomfort from his muscles was disappearing under Daniel’s agile fingers and that sleep was beginning to take over his mind. When Daniel finished the massage, Jack settled on his back to sleep, and Daniel snuggled into his chest.

 

"You still think I’m too innocent and that you’re taking advantage of me?" He asked jokingly.

 

"No, I think you are a wolf in sheep’s clothing and I can’t believe you hid it from me for two months in this relationship." He said with a mock angry tone. "And I love you," He completed tenderly, gently stroking Daniel’s hair.

 

"Love you too." Daniel replied, closing his eyes.

 

They were happy.


End file.
